Mi verdadero ser
by Melina Tolentino
Summary: Naoki siente celos del compañero de Kotoko, lo cual le hace ser frío e indiferente con Kotoko, quien huye de casa después de cansarse de su actitud hacia ella. Esta es la parte de la historia donde Naoki descubre qué son los celos, relatado desde el punto de vista de él.


Mi verdadero ser.

Después de haberla ignorado por tanto tiempo, de haberla rechazado y ser duro con ella solamente por la rabia que le causaba verla junto a ese tal Kamogari, ella se había hartado yéndose de su lado. ¿Acaso era tan idiota que no se daba cuenta que él quería algo con ella? Naoki se sentía frustrado, enojado, irritado, molesto, celoso…

Celos, era lo que él tenía según le dijo Ikezawa aquella vez que le visitó en su trabajo, a pesar de haber tenido diferencias en el pasado, en la actualidad podía llamarlo una especie de amigo. Desde que Cris había aparecido, Ikezawa había abandonado la idea de estar con Kotoko, lo cual, le tranquilizaba.

—¿En serio no sabes lo que te pasa? — le había preguntado Kinnosuke un poco sorprendido

—Al parecer tú sabes algo que yo no — contestó inquisitivo Naoki.

—Estás celoso

—¿Celoso? ¿Yo?

Aquella revelación había sido como una respuesta que había estado implícita en todos sus actos. Ella no se merecía ser tratada de esa forma, él la quería, por supuesto que lo hacía, sin embargo, el solo hecho de ver a Kamogari Keita rondando alrededor de ella como una mosca, le ponía furioso.

En la noche al dormir, le dolía no ser abrazado por ella, escuchar como trataba de caminar de puntillas, tratando de no hacer ruido para no molestarlo y acostándose a su lado, lo más lejos que podía de él. Habían noches en que quería abrazarla, hacerle el amor pero solo el recordar las sonrisas dirigidas hacia el otro tipo, lo ponía rabioso.

¿Acaso no había sido claro? Al único hombre al que ella debía amar era a él y solamente a él. Entonces, se había dado cuenta de algo, era un hombre posesivo, celoso, no quería que nadie la mirara porque sabía lo hermosa que era, conocía su temperamento mejor que nadie y era consciente que su vivacidad, su temple, su carácter y esa linda sonrisa podía enamorar a cualquiera. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de perderla, de que alguien con la capacidad de manifestarle abiertamente sus sentimientos le demostrara que era mejor hombre para ella y se la arrebataran.

No podía evitar ser como era, un hombre frío, apático, aburrido, sin la capacidad de exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

Y ahora, todo lo que temía estaba a punto de suceder y no por culpa de Kamogari, sino de él mismo. Kotoko se había hartado de su indiferencia, se había fastidiado de ser ignorada, de ser tratada con frialdad y desprecio cuando lo único que ella merecía era amor, besos, flores.

—¡No lo soporto! — había gritado Kotoko después de haberle lanzado los libros de la estantería —¡No se suponía que sería así!

—¡Kotoko calmate! — decía mientras le detenía las manos.

—¡He tenido suficiente!

—¡Kotoko! — le había llamado de nuevo para tranquilizarla, pero no daba resultados

—¡Yo no te importo! ¡Tú ya no me miras! — Kotoko seguía gritando, sacando toda la ira contenida que había tenido todo ese tiempo — ¡Tu no me quieres! ¡nunca lo hiciste! Keita me dijo que me quería, me dijo que te dejara…

Naoki quería sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba, así que le dio una bofetada para que reaccionara. Nunca la había visto así, tan histética, tan herida… y era totalmente su culpa. Ella se detuvo, puso su mano en la mejilla que él había golpeado. Se sintió culpable por haberlo hecho pero ella estaba fuera de sí.

—¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? — él la miró, comprendió que había hecho mal en dañarla de tal manera, quiso acercarse pero ella se alejó mirándolo con rabia, con dolor… — ¡Estoy harta de este amor no correspondido!

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación corriendo, él se había quedado estático, analizando todo lo que acababa de suceder. Caminó hacia la puerta para ir tras ella cuando escuchó que su madre le llamaba, le preguntaba a donde iba. Escuchó como cerraba con fuerza la puerta principal. Ella se había ido de casa, escapó de ese matrimonio donde la única luz era ella.

Se sentía culpable, enojado consigo mismo por no ser claro con sus sentimientos. Sentía una opresión en el pecho indescriptible, algo que jamás había experimentado.

Recibieron una llamada, era Tomoko, amiga de Kotoko en la facultad de enfermería. Al parecer ahí pasaría la noche y aunque tenía muchas ganas de ir a buscarla, quería que ella se calmara un poco. Al fin y al cabo había sido culpa suya.

Después de una charla con su suegro, él le dijo algo que le caló por dentro, _"Con ella,—_ refiriéndose a la madre de Kotoko _— podía regresar a mi verdadero ser"_. Era exactamente lo que él sentía con Kotoko, con ella nada era predecible, cada día habían emociones y experiencias nuevas. Sus primeras veces fueron con ella y el solo hecho de haberla apartado paulatinamente de su lado, le hacía sentir patético. ¿Por qué siempre que sentía su ausencia, valoraba su compañía? Era realmente un idiota.

Al día siguiente, estaba dispuesto a pedirle disculpas a Kotoko, ella no había hecho nada malo, ella lo quería a él y sabía que le sería fiel hasta la muerte. La persona que había actuado mal todo ese tiempo, fue él y realmente estaba arrepentido.

Caminó hacia la cafetería con la intención de buscarla y disculparse, pero lo que vio fue lo que más temía, Keita le declaraba su amor abiertamente, quería convencerla que lo dejara, que se fuera con él y eso no lo iba a permitir. Una ola de coraje le hizo ignorar su orgullo y enfrentar a Kamogari de una buena vez, Kotoko era suya y de nadie más.

—¡Tu no la quieres, ella me necesita a mi!

Había dicho el enfermero, lo cual le hizo darse cuenta que ella tal vez si lo necesitara a él, necesitara a una pareja capaz de demostrarle sus sentimientos, pero, él dependía más de ella, él la quería más porque solo con ella podía ser realmente él.

—Nunca había experimentado celos o tristeza, hasta que apareciste pude ser capaz de sentir todas esas emociones mundanas que estaban enterradas dentro de mí, así que tu no necesitas a Kotoko, yo sí, — Keita lo fulminaba con la mirada — solo con ella yo puedo ser yo mismo.

—¿Entonces puedo estar a tu lado? — escuchó la voz llorosa de su esposa, el le sonrió mientras la miraba.

—¿Acaso no lo acabo de decir? — Kotoko se abalanzó a sus brazos, él la rodeo con ellos, sintiendo su figura delgada acoplarse a su cuerpo.

Era perfecta para él e iba a compensar cada día que la había apartado de su lado, porque era su esposa, su mujer, su vida.

 **Holaaaa les dejo esta parte de la escena donde ellos se pelean. Quise dar a conocer los sentimientos de Naoki, bueno, bajo mi criterio xD.**

 **Espero les guste mucho.**

 **No olviden decirme que tal les pareció jejeje tengan lindo día.**

 **Melina Tolentino.**


End file.
